


Amaranthine Saturninity

by Klashmafia



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klashmafia/pseuds/Klashmafia
Summary: Deirdre and Tristana, twins, who have been bounded to their mother, Amarantha, from birth have finally gained freedom. In this new found freedom both sisters have to deal with the consequences of their actions and their parents actions whether its past or present. Struggling to understand their new life and the sister ’s new relationship with their sole surviving parent, Rhysand.





	Amaranthine Saturninity

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a snippet of the first chapter. It will be updated soon, Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!

“ If what you say is true, can you prove it?” The black-haired female asked me.  
She works for the spymaster of the night court, Nuala, I believe is her name.  
I now have to be cautious from here on out in order for this meeting to go my way.  
Staring into her eyes I respond: “Yes, as I told you before I have firsthand knowledge and documents to prove my worth. But I will only share what I know with the high lord and high lady.”  
“I see...” pausing as if she was waiting for something ”Very, well then. I will take you to them. And may I have a name please?”  
“I am Deirdre.”  
“Follow me. I will lead you to the house of wind.”  
A cloudburst dawn on Velaris and the slight clattering of people and music rippled through the evening, as Nuala lead me to our destination. The wind bristled against me as we reached the top, the house of wind stood strong and proud amongst the trees. My legs feel like they’re dying when one has to walk a million stairs. Nuala walked with ease through the doors into the foyer where the  
She leads me to a formal sitting room.

“The lord and lordess will be with you in a few moments.”  
Nuala announces as she disappears from sight. The stillness of the house reverberates throughout my entire body, only the groans of wind permeates. It’s been a while since I had to deal with someone either on par or beyond my skill level. The thought of a fight between the inner circle and I seems like a dangerous prospect for both sides. But I need to be firm with an air of clarity for them to at least consider taking my proposal. Remember why you’re here, Deirdre. Hold fast to your promise, for the dawning light and all the stars above. 

An onslaught of immense power lap over me, I knew that the inner circle has arrived. The first to arrive was a tenebrous figure, the only thing I could make out was the massive Illyrian wings that sprouted from the darkness. Bursting through the door was short female and a blonde female, who must be Armen and Morrigan. Both proceed to the loungers and take their seat, Armen piercing eyes stared directly into mine while Morrigan feigned ignorance of my presence. Another Illyrian graced the room, Cassian, I could tell from his swagger and the shit-eating grin he gave me. A part of me wondered if he always looked like that if so I wondered how often he got punched in the face because I feel the sudden urge.  
The final two walked in together, sat down together and cast their eyes upon me together. I could see the bond, the bright circle of light that sealed them. The high lord, he looked... looked different yet the same from how I imagined him. Those eyes were set upon me, nebulas swirling in a never-ending loop, violently violet. Apart of me wondered if he knew but I can’t let that distract me.  
“I suspect you have questions for me?” I inquire.  
Feyre responds “For starters, how can we trust you?”  
“You don’t but understand I’m not doing this because I care particularly for you and your court but for myself.”  
“Yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. What exactly do you want?” The high lord asked me.  
It took everything in my bones to appear despondent “I want you to break a curse.”  
“Shouldn’t you go to the high lord of the day court then, to Helion Spell-cleaver? Would he not be the better candidate to break this ‘curse’?”  
“One would think that if they did not know of your might and power, you are the most powerful high lord in Prythian or are you not?” I respond, bold and steady like fine tea. Appealing to his prideful nature, the nature of high fae, males are all the same.  
He doesn’t seem impressed but he continues on “What exactly would I have to do?”  
“You will see in time. But for now, all I need for you to do is agree to this deal. But I will not do it your Illyrian way but my people’s way. For insurance, for both of us.” I said waiting for him to make this deal. The inner court silently looks at their High lord and lady awaiting their response.

Feyre says “It seems as though we have a deal.”  
I smiled, quickly summon everything we need for the deal. I proceed to take the dagger, the two Illyrians rushed to stop me. “ Calm down, We need this for the contract… By the way is there any plant that you associate with yourself?” I say calmly to them. Grinding dandelions, burdock, and bilberries together into a paste, I look at Rhysand and stretch out my hand, He looks at me as if he was having an inner dialogue with himself and with a slight apprehension Rhysand puts out two small white flowers, jasmine…the aroma he wears. With the Jasmine and Aster I grind it all into the paste, taking the dagger cutting my hand and I take the high lords hand squeezing blood from the both of us into the paste. The five-fold symbol appeared on the floor it grew brighter as I approached it with the high Lord across from me I began the ritual.  
I undid his shirt so then I can place the mark on his heart. “Now when this ritual starts you cannot go back at all or you’ll die. Also the words for this contract will come to you through your soul but that probably doesn’t make sense but you will understand in time.”  
Alarmed by what I said Rhysand began to notion me but was cut off by the swirling winds that began to rage all around us. The inner court looked frightened by what they're seeing. Looking back to the dark lord… I now that look its time to begin. I took the paste and made a triskelion on my chest and one on Rhys's. His eyes went wide, the winds grew stronger and five-fold symbols began to thrum and hum with power, He began to say:

“Bho seo a-mach, bidh sinn a 'ceangal sinn còmhla ris a' mhionnan-fala seo.  
Mura bi an gnothach seo a 'nochdadh air mo chorp mortal ach air mo anam neo-phòsaidh…”  
The triskelion started to burn, almost as if my skin was being melted off. I doubled over in pain, I look down and saw that it was aglow it began to stretch outwards creating patterns that swirled all around to my hands and feet. Symbols of power appeared flowing through the wind that enraptures us, Rhysand began to gasp in pain and gritted through his teeth:

“Tha mi, Rhysand, ag aithneachadh a 'chùmhnant seo gu h-iomlan agus mura urrainn dhomh mo ghealladh a chumail, chan fhaigh mi ach am bàs fhèin.

Tha mi a 'gealltainn an gealladh seo a chumail suas le mo chridhe agus anam, tha mi a' dearbhadh seo le fuil nan daoine a thàinig air thoiseach orm, mo shinnsirean, Thoir dhomh a 'ghealladh seo.” 

In that final line the wind died down and all became still, the triskelion still throbbing throughout my body.

“What the HELL… was that Deirdre!” Rhysand struggled to spit out.  
“… It was the signing of our contract, as I told you beforehand.”

“That’s not what he’s saying, Deirdre. Why did you not warn us about what happens during the ritual?”  
Feyre interjected while helping her mate up.

“To be fair I wasn’t really all to sure on what to expect…” I quietly said looking away from them.

“ WHAT! You Let my cousin do this when you have no idea on what you are doing!” Morrigan howled at me, livid at my remark.

“Well, I knew how to perform the ritual but I have never really got the chance to experience it. I… I was never really adapt at thaumaturgy and I never really needed to be…” I say in response to Morrigan’s question.

She was still seething when Rhysand interrupted are conversation “ Nevermind that… Now, will you tell what exactly will this contract do? And will you now tell what this curse you were talking about?”

“ A loose translation would be; From here on out, we bind ourselves together with this blood-oath.  
May this deal does not appear on my mortal body but on my unfading soul.

I, Rhysand, fully acknowledge this contract and if I cannot keep my promise, I will only know death itself. 

I pledge to uphold this promise with my heart and soul, I confirm this with the blood of those who have come before me, my ancestors, Hold me to this promise….”

“Wait, What! If Rhys doesn’t complete his end of the contract he’ll die!” Morrigan barge into our conversation.  
“Yes but I am expected to do the same, need I remind you. And to answer that last question I need you to break a curse on someone….”

The inner court mouth gaped at what I said all but their spymaster who then ask “ So who is this person you are talking about?”

“She’s called the Glory of Hybern, My sister, Tristana and she will give you more information as I only have basic intelligence.” I stated waiting for the onslaught of anger.

“Are you saying that you actually know nothing and have forced my mate into a contract where he can die if he doesn’t complete it?” Feyre said in a low and muted tone, anger brimming behind. 

“No, how should I say this…I do have documents and knowledge but Tristana was station higher than me in the hierarchy. Therefore she would be able to give you more information on the secrets of Hybern.” I knew there was a possibility of a confrontation but I didn’t think it would be like this. I looked at Rhysand and he sighed… I wasn’t expecting that, I looked around and all the previous tense faces the inner court displayed were replaced with relief.  
“I’m…slightly confused I thought all of you would be more angry at the fact I lied about the knowledge I had?”

“I am not going to lie, Deirdre. I was angry at first but I realized that I would do the same exact thing in order to free a person I care about and I cannot fault you on that.” Rhysand looked at me with softened eyes and then to his court. Suddenly I remembered that I’m no longer in the service of my mother or in Hybern. No one here to berate me for choosing to care for another…it’s nice this freedom the night court has, this freedom to love. Looking at the inner court, I see trust etched into their faces like its second nature…I wonder if things were different, How life would of turn out to be if he knew about us.  
Maybe I should tell him?  
NO! Come on, Deidre he would never want you… even if he did what would happen then?  
Best to keep him in the dark and find Tristana...  
Stiffening I proceed to voice “ Well, it seems we have come to an understanding. I will see you tomorrow with everything I have and leave you to clean up… I am sure you spymaster already knows where I live, don’t hesitate to call upon me for any questions you have.” before any of them can say a word I fled using a Crann Bethadh branch into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am willing to take constructive criticism and if you see something thats incorrect please tell me and I will fix it.  
> I also have a Tumblr page that has character profiles on Deirdre and Tristana.  
> Link https://acourtofbrainstormingandideas.tumblr.com/post/177519119811/fanfic-masterlist


End file.
